


Marvel Vs Capcom: La convergencia.

by Yumeneko



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: Diferentes canons, Gen, Mas PJ sera agregados, Universos entre mezclados.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeneko/pseuds/Yumeneko
Summary: Los heroes de ambos universos tendran que aprender a convivir entre ellos, pero ¿Tan siquiera que se lleven bien es algo posible? (Tambien disponible en FF)





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que onda? Este es el prologo de un fic que pienso comenzar de como me hubiese gustado que sea el modo historia. Me estaba debatiendo si si o no ya que no soy muy letrada en varias franquicias de capcom que aparecen en la saga, pero de lo que si soy fan son de Marvel y de la saga de peleas MvsC, así que dije “F*ck it, no hay nada que la wiki no pueda arreglar”.  
> Lo hice basado sobre todo en le universo amalgama de DC vs Marvel.  
> Esta basado en el amalgalm universe pero no de forma completa, simplemente me gusto el concepto de los hermanos como justificación para que los mundos se fusionaran.  
> En cuanto a Marvel, es una combinación entre el MCU y el universo de comics. Vamos a fingir que Civil war en parte nunca paso, ¿Ok? No tengo ganas de pensar mucho y ademas quiero meter a personajes de los comics y las series de marvel (Como los defenders y SHIELD)  
> Si ven algo muy OOC díganme y lo corrijo, y si, esperen mucho OOC

En el medio de la nada y del todo, dos seres discutían de forma acalorada.

— _¡Yo tengo a los mejores gladiadores!_

Ambas entidades cósmicas eran hermanos, quienes peleaban por ver quienes tenían a los héroes mas grandes en los universos que habían creado. El hermano rojo era quien mas estaba metido en la discusión mientras que el hermano azul y amarillo parecía que simplemente quería que el otro se callara. — _Siempre peleas por ver quien es superior._ — Le contesto el otro hermano ya fastidiado.

Mientras el otro seguía molestando a su hermano, el hermano amarillo y azul de pronto sonrió. — _¿Oye hermano? ¿Te quieres divertir un poco?_

* * *

 

El bio-terrorismo nunca se detenía, si estaba en la lucha contra ellos, nunca tenias descanso; Eso es algo que Chris Redfield y sus compañeros sabían muy bien. El olor a muerte y sangre estaba en el ambiente mientras que el olor a pólvora se impregnaba en los agentes de la BSAA.

— _¡Estas cosas no terminan!_ — Exclamo Piers Nivans frustrado ya que en el momento, los zombies parecían no tener fin.

— _Te estas quejando como si fueras un novato._ — Le responsorio Chris. — _Ya sabes como es esto._

El joven Nivans suspiro en cansancio; Pero, de pronto, el lugar empezó a temblar, parecía un terremoto. — _¿Que esta pasando?_ — Pregunto Nivans.

— _¡Hulk aplasta!_ — Un gigante verde apareció del cielo, lo siguiente que hizo fue como el mismo dijo, aplastar a todos los zombies de forma rápida. Ambos agentes de la BSAA quedaron boquiabiertos.

— _¿Es eso una BOW?_ — Pregunto Nivans.

— _Quien sabe._ — Contesto Chris mientras que ambos apuntaban sus armas apuntándole. El gigante verde volteo a ver a ambos agentes y cuando vio que los agentes con sus armas, monstruo ver enseño furia en su cara, corriendo hacia ellos. — _¡Aquí viene!_ — Grito Piers mientras ambos se preparaban para otra batalla.

* * *

 

En la ciudad que nunca duerme, Peter Parker « _Alias: Spider-Man_ » se encontraba patrullando la ciudad de noche como de costumbre. El sentido arácnido le empezó hacer cosquilla mientras el paraba y veía entonces, a un ejercito de robots causando el pánico en una de las principales avenidas de la ciudad.

— _Vaya, ¿Ultron volvió y nadie me aviso?_ — Abrió la boca el héroe arácnido para echar sus bromas tan comunes de el.

Bajo hacia el pavimento para empezar de inmediato atacar a los robots. Peter dio cuenta que estos robots no eran algo que había visto antes. — _Karen, ¿Tienes registros de estos robots?_ — Le pregunto a la IA que traía en su traje para que de forma rápida la inteligencia artificial empezara a buscar en su base de datos algo parecido a los robots que ahora atacaban NY, mientras el joven seguía en la batalla contra los robots.

—Lo siento Peter, no encontré nada.— Le respondo Karen.

Aquellos robots hasta le parecían algo monos a Peter, parecían mas algo que encontrabas en alguna feria o parque de diversiones para divertir a niños pequeños, si estos no atacaran, Peter consideraría llevárselos a casa.

Su sentido arácnido seguía cosquillando mientras se agachaba, uno de esos robots había disparado contra el, pero, del lado contrario, una silueta azul también disparo, pero este lo hizo contra el robot que atacaba al héroe. Peter se quedo observando, parecía un niño que quizás traía pijamas azules pero de la misma forma, le daba re semblanza a los robots… ¡Eso era! El chico también era un robot, pero el parecía mas amable. El chico robot seguía peleando y disparando contra los enemigos.

— _¡Gracias, Astroboy!_ — Agradeció junto con una broma, pareció que el niño robot no había entendido el porque del apodo.

Pasaron 5 minutos, ya todos los enemigos habían sido reducidos a chatarra gracias al esfuerzo de ambos. El héroe arácnido se acerco a al robot perecido a un niño — _¿Eres creación del señor Stark?_ — Pregunto el joven.

— _¿Señor Stark? Mi creador es el doctor Light._ — Respondió.

El arácnido se rasco la cabeza en forma de confusión — _¿Doctor Light? Nunca he oído de el. Bueno, ¿Sabes de casualidad quien esta detrás de estos robots?_ — Pregunto.

— _¡El doctor Wily!_ — Exclamo el robot azul. — _¡Tengo que detenerlo!—_ Después de decir esto, corrió y Peter lo siguió. 

— _¡Espera!_ — Grito Peter, empezando a seguir al robot azul, tenia que saber mas sobre el tema a toda costa, pues esto podría ser un asunto de peligro.

* * *

 

— _¡Algo muy grave esta pasando!_ — Dijo Wong mientras corría para despertar en medio de la noche. Stephen se levanto de forma rápida y siguió al hombre que lo había despertado. Wong abrió una especie de holograma mágico del universo, este enseñaba varias luces alrededor del universo, para después darle zoom a la tierra, donde estas luces eran mas brillantes.

— _Esto significa que..._ — Dijo Strange sorprendido.

— _El universo esta convergiendo con otro..._ — Termino Wong la frase.

* * *

 

Daredevil era protector de Hell’s kitchen, era el lugar donde había nacido y juro protegerlo. Cuando oyó el grito de varias personas con sus sentidos, no vacilo a la hora de correr hacia ellos, siguiendo el sonido. Mientras mas se acercaba el olor a sangre se olía mas y mas, mientras oía una respiración agitada.

Cuando llego, lo que había ahí no era humano. Bestias totales y amorfas por lo que pudo decir por la forma en que caminaban y los ruidos y gruñidos que hacían. El hombre sin miedo empezó a intentar pelear contra estas criaturas mientras que el sobreviviente del ataque salia de su escondite y huía del lugar pero era inútil, definitivamente eso no era humano. Alguien mas entro en la habitación en ese momento.

— _¿Que tenemos aquí?_ — La voz de una mujer se escucho, entonces olio la pólvora, estaba cargando un arma. — _Si quieres matar a estas cosas, técnicas de kung fu no servirán._ — Dijo en tono burlón mientras empezaba a disparar contra las criaturas; Cuando el humo se disperso, el hombre de rojo ya no estaba, el había huido de la escena bastante confundido por lo que había pasado; Lady, la mujer con las armas que se había encargado de los demonios quienes habían invadido una guarida de rufianes de mala muerte y había acabado con casi todos, había quedado confundida por el hombre totalmente vestido de rojo.

* * *

 

— _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_ — Exclamaba Wade Wilson en forma de burla « _También llamado Deadpool, mejor conocido por_ _r_ _ser un maniático_ » mientras disparaba a un grupo de rufianes a quien se le había pagado para exterminarlos.

Disparos que no venían del hombre de mallas se empezaron a oír mientras los enemigos caían fulminados, aquel plomo venia de una chica vestida de rojo, con parecido a caperucita roja, bastante tierna a decir verdad peor con un arma en su mano. — _Disculpe señor, ¿Me podría decir donde estoy?_ — Pregunto.

* * *

 

El hombre de hierro, Iron-Man se encontraba llegando a la ciudad de NY cuando sintió que una persona volaba a la par “ _Imposible_ ” pensó , no había muchas personas que podían sobre volar tan alto la ciudad, voltio a su lado y vio a una joven de cabellos verdes largo y lacio, vestida de manera sugerente que volaba a su misma altura, ella al darse cuenta de ello volteo y le guiño a Tony para acelerar después y perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.

— _¿Pero que demonios acaba de pasar?..._ — Se pregunto

* * *

 

La pirata francesa Ruby Heart navegaba el universo en su barco, mientras tomaba un descanso en su camarote y tomaba un poco de agua ardiente. Una alarma de sonido chillón empezó a sonar para que ella se para, denotando la ira y frustración en su lenguaje corporal, mientras tiraba la botella a la pared del enojo. — _Merde_. — Maldijo en frances mientras salia de su camarote y un miembro de su tripulación se le acerco.

— _¡Capitana! ¿Que esta pasando?_ — Pregunto preocupado, ya casi al borde del grito gracias a que la sirena era de un volumen muy alto.

— _¡Los universos están convergiendo!_ — Exclamo molesta, mientras seguia caminando hacia el lugar dónde se controlaba su barco. — _Cambiare el curso del barco._ — Declaro. — _Proxima parada, la tierra._


	2. Capitulo 1.- Primeras impresiones (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvide mencionar pero la razón por la que decidí que los personajes de Marvel fuesen una combinación de comics y MCU (sobre todo mcu) es a) La gente esta mas familiarizada con las películas y me da pereza ciertas cosas del canon de los comics. b) Hay ciertos conceptos de las pelis que me gustan mucho.  
> Otra cosa que deje de lado es que no explique que en este universo de marvel, (Vamos a llamarlo tierra YUM3) Civil war nunca ocurrió, o al menos no de la forma tan grave que sucede en los comics y películas.  
> Y de nueva cuenta explico, esto es un fanfiction, relájense.

— _¡Por favor! ¡Astroboy! ¡Detente!_ — Gritaba el joven Peter Parker mientras corría siguiendo al robot de azul, llevaba alrededor de 3 minutos así. Antes de eso, ya había preguntado a la IA de su traje sobre los nombres que el robot al que ahora apodaba “Astroboy” había dicho, pero Karen le dijo que no había nada, ni de aquellos enigmáticos doctores, ni de los robots que estaban atacando a la ciudad, y mucho menos, del robot azul.

El robot azul paro y vio hacia el héroe arácnido mientras que este se precipitara de forma veloz hacia el, tomando un pequeño descanso de 3 segundos para tomar aire, el perseguir al extraño lo había cansado y mucho. — _Ufff._ — Se quejo de la fatiga.

— _Mi nombre no es Astroboy._ — Le comento el otro. — _Soy Rock._ — Continuo. — _¡Tengo que encontrar al doctor Wily y vencerlo!_ — Seguía absorto en su misión.

— _¿Y el doctor Wily esta aquí en Nueva York?_ — Pregunto Spider-Man.

Parecía que la pregunta había destanteado al robotcito que parecía mas un niño.

— _¿Nueva York?_ — Respondió con otra pregunta.

El héroe arácnido sintió un escalofrió antes tal comentario, era probable que ni siquiera supiera donde estaba, y conociéndose a is mismo, no lo iba a dejar solo, sobre todo si a quien debía detener sonaba como un científico malvado ¿Por que otra cosa alguien debería llamarse Doctor Wily? Solo un científico malvado lo haría. — _Tu… ¿No sabes donde estas? ¿Verdad?_ — Le pregunto, el robot negó con la cabeza.

Peter se cubrió la cara con ambas caras en señal de decepción y un poco de desesperación. Y como ya había dicho anteriormente, aunque el quisiera no lo iba a dejar abandonado a su suerte, sobre a todo a la hora de querer proteger su ciudad de robots, y dejar a un loco con la capacidad de crear un ejercito de robots no era una opción. El había notado por la voz y la forma de en que se comportaba el robot azul que posiblemente había sido programado para ser un niño, le recordó un poco a la visión, aunque Visión se comportaba por lo general como un humano, aunque el no entendía algunos conceptos humanos aun, Peter podía decir (A pesar de los pocos encuentros que había tenido con vision) que realmente intentaba entender lo mas posible a los humanos.

— _¿Estas perdido, no es cierto?_ — Volvió a preguntar con un tono amable. El robot asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor que contactara al señor Stark de inmediato, esto le iba interesar. — _¿Conoces al señor Tony Stark?_ — Le pregunto el héroe arácnido.

— _No señor, no conozco a ningún Señor Tony Stark._ — Respondió.

Peter tenia que analizar la mejor forma de hacer que el lo acompañara, para poder averiguar la procedencia del otro.

— _Si estas perdido,_ _el Señor Stark es quien nos puede ayudar a llevarte de vuelta a casa, ademas no creo que deje pasar que hay una persona a la que debes de detener._ — Dijo con calma como si de verdad se tratara de un niño humano con quien hablaba. — _Ese tal doctor es malvado ¿No?_ — Asintió la cabeza el robot ante la pregunta. — _Entonces el señor Stark te ayudara con eso._ —

— _¿Enserio crees que el Señor Stark me ayude?_ — Pregunto.

— _¡Claro!_ — Respondió con animo. — _Mira, el hizo mi traje, el es un científico muy brillante._ — Empezó a enseñar parte de su traje. El otro vio con curiosidad al humanos.

— _¡Entonces vamos!_ — Dijo con entusiasmo.

— _Espera, tengo que llamarlo primero. El es una persona ocupada._ — Le comento. — _¡Karen! Por favor llama al señor stark._ — Le pidió ayuda a su IA.

Peter escucho la voz robótica de la IA que lo acompañaba siempre en su traje. — _Llamando a Tony Stark._

Mientras tanto, Stark se encontraba en un apartamento en la Ciudad de Nueva York, había llegado a la ciudad para una cena rápida, por lo que decidió transportarse mediante su traje; Sin embargo, aquel encuentro que tuvo mas temprano lo había dejado pensativo durante toda la cena. Era muy extraño, pues la tecnología necesaria para hacer que un humano volara solo la tenían unas cuantas personas, ademas que la joven de cabellos verdes con malla no usaba ninguna mascara a esa altura, peor sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada entrante.

— _¿Bueno?_ — Respondió Tony.

— _¿Señor Stark?_ — Oyó la voz juvenil de Peter, lo cual hizo sobresaltarse, ya era muy tarde y si le llamaba a estas horas debía ser algo grave o de importancia.

— _¡Peter!_ — Saludo al joven. — _¿Como estas?_ — Continuo.

— _Señor Stark, tengo un asunto, no se si sea de importancia pero… ¿De casualidad se le escapo un robot azul algo tierno?_ — Dijo Peter a través de la linea telefónica, lo cual extraño a Tony.

— _Hum ¿No?_ — Respondió aun extrañado Stark. Una llamada a parte empezó llegar en otra linea. — _Espera Pete, tengo otra llamada._ — Pidio.

— _¡Stark!_ — Era un agente del gobierno, uno de esos que no lo dejaban nunca de molestar. — ¡ _Un montón de chatarra ataco a NY hace un rato!_ — Se oía bastante molesto.

Stark cambio la linea — _Peter, ¿De casualidad ese Robot no tiene algo que ver con un ataque reciente de mas robots?_ — Le cuestiono al joven.

— _Bueno, si..._ — Dijo al nervioso el joven, pero, fue interrumpido por algo. Un temblor se sintió en toda la ciudad de Nueva York, no, no solo en Nueva York, si no que en todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver estaba temblando, gracias a dios, esto no había sido fuerte y solo duro 10 segundos aproximadamente.

— _¡Whoa! ¿Sintió eso?_ — Pregunto Peter con sorpresa.

— _Si, lo hice._ — Contesto Tony. — _Hazme un favor, lleva a lo que sea que hayas encontrado_ _a la siguiente dirección, te recogeré._ — Dijo mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto con una dirección. — _Y hazme un favor, no preocupes a May._ — Pidio para después colgar, lo siguiente que Stark hizo fue responder de nuevo al agente del gobierno, tendría que lidiar con el.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la linea, Rock veía a Peter — _¿Nos va ayudar_?— Pregunto.

— _¡Claro! Tenemos que ir a una lugar cerca de aquí._ — Le respondió.

— _¡Genial!_ — Dijo Rock con buen animo.

— _Oye Rock, ¿Ese es tu nombre no? ¿De casualidad crees que el temblor que acaba de pasar pudo haber sido por la persona que tienes que combatir?_ — Le pregunto Spidey.

— _¡Quizás! ¡Nunca se sabe que sucio truco va a sacar!_ — Respondió.

— _Genial..._ — Suspiro Peter.

* * *

 

Chris Redfield estaba sumamente sorprendido, aquella presunta BOW de piel verde era sorprendente, no solo podía decir palabras coherentes, si no que su fuerza era totalmente increíble, nunca en su estadía en la BSAA había visto algo así.

— _¡Esta cosa es muy fuerte!_ — Grito Nivans mientras seguía disparando.

— _¡No retrocedan!_ — Ordeno Chris. — _El resto de la ciudad no esta infectada. Pero si esta cosa llega a la ciudad… ¡Nosotros somos la primera linea de defensa de esta ciudad!_ — Explico mientras recargaba su arma.

El monstruo verde solo se dedicaba a gruñir y golpear todo a su alrededor. Parecía que el solo quería huir, pero… Las BOW no hacían eso, las BOW eran armas de destrucción masiva, hechas solo para destruir y dejar muerte a su alrededor.

El capitán no podía perder, no podía dejar que aquella extraña BOW se dirigiese a la ciudad, donde había civiles, gente inocente.

El gigante verde pareció encontrar un punto verde en la barricada en que lo habían acorralado, pero los soldados de la BSAA no iban a dejar que el se fuera, estaban dispuestos a morir. — _¡No dejen que pase!_ — Ordeno el Capitán.

— _¡Hulk quiere irse!_ — Gritaba la criatura grande y verde. ¿Una BOW con conciencia? No, no era posible.

Sin embargo, en el fuego de la batalla se sintió un temblor que distrajo a los solados, dejando que su objetivo saliera. — _¡La BOW esta escapando!_ — Notifico por radio el Capitán. — _¡¿Permiso para seguirlo!?_ — Pidio.

— _Permiso Otorgado._ — Respondió la voz de la radio. — _Evacuaremos los alrededores._

Los soldados de la BSAA empezaron a correr siguiendo al gran hombre verde. Pero después de 5 minutos de estar en una persecución, un pequeño temblor salio de los cimientos de la tierra, al parecer esto causo una reacción en el gigante , quien paro y empezó a gritar y rugir, los sonidos eran desgarradores y estremecieron a todos los presentes, para que después este cayera de rodillas y se transformara en… ¿Un humano? Esto era realmente extraño, no se conocía BOW alguna que pudiese hacer eso.

— _¿Que demonios paso?_ — Pregunto Piers.

— _No lo se._ — Respondió Chris anonadado.

* * *

 

La pirata francesa aun se encontraba en su camino hacia la tierra, su primera parada en aquel lugar iba a ser en el templo del hechicero supremo, pero antes de eso tenia que primero llegar al planeta, el lugar onde se detectaban mas fallas en los universos, lo cual le frustraba — _¿No podemos ir mas rápido?_ — Pregunto con molestia.

— _Estamos a máxima velocidad._ — Contesto un miembro de la tripulación.

Siendo honesta, a ella no el importaba del todo las cosas como “Salvar el universo” o “Evitar el caos” pero, demonios, ¡Era el universo en que ella vivía! ¡Sin universo, no había riquezas para robar!

— _¿Y en cuanto_ _vamos a llegar?_ — Pregunto.

—3 _horas._ — Respondió. Ruby hizo un sonido de disconformidad.

Un temblor empezó a ocurrir, captando al atención de Ruby. ¿Un temblor en el espacio? ¿Que seguía? ¿Un tornado? Mientras el temblor pasaba, la rubia estaba totalmente tranquila, pero pasaron los segundos y paso.

— _¿Que_ _fue eso_ _?_ — Pregunto un marinero del barco.

— _Es un efecto secundario._ — Respondió la rubia. — _Entre mas se unan los mundos, mas habrá temblores, pueden ser dañinos y afectar a algunos._ — Siguió explicando. — _¡Ey! ¿Todos están bien?_ — Pregunto a su tripulación, temía que alguno de ellos hubiese sido afectados; Todos sus trabajadores asintieron mientras Ruby suspiraba aliviada.

* * *

 

Mientras el hechicero supremo buscaba una solución para la amenaza que estaba poniendo en peligro al mundo, un temblor empezó a a sacudir todo, pero lo importante no fue el temblor, si no que al comenzar empezó a sentir un dolor terrible en la cabeza, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

— _¡Hechicero!_ — Grito Wong alarmado al ver al Doctor Strange aparentemente mareado.

— _Estoy bien, estoy bien._ — Dijo. No sabia que había pasado, quizás aquel temblor había sido un ataque, un hechizo de cualquier ente que fuese responsable de lo que estaba pasando para debilitarlo y evitar que hiciese algo al respecto.

* * *

 

Daisy Johnson se encontraba en aprietos. Los números de los agentes de Hydra la superaban, incluso si ella era inhumana .

— _¡Pido refuerzos!_ — Dijo.

— _May esta en camino_.— Le contesto Coulson por el auricular.

Pero… Antes de que llegase May, la ayuda había llegado de otro lugar.

— _Awoooo._ — Daisy oyó el aullido de un perro, mientras, aquel perro empezó a atacar a los agentes de hydra, Daisy podía decir que este canino no era normal a simple vista, tenia una especie de medallon en su espalda con fuego, varios remolinos en su blanco pelambre y unas manchas rojas, sin contar que les estaba pateando el trasero a los agentes enemigos.

May llego y socorrió también a Daisy, para cuando las 2 damas terminaros, ellas y el canino extraño se quedaron viendo entre ellos.

— _Bueno, esto es nuevo._ — Comento Johnson.

* * *

 

Danny Rand, Iron Fist, se encontraba en la noche sentado en una banca del parque, se encontraba descansando un poco. Hace unos minutos había ocurrido un terremoto leve, y en las calles habían personas fueras de su casas y negocios, Danny había salido ayudar a quien lo necesitara pero parecía que el temblor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para causar un daño, pero en algunos edificios viejos habían caído marquesinas y otras cosas, causando caos. Danny estaba viendo a la gente, vigilandolos cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien se sentó en la banca a su lado.

El volteo de forma discreta a ver a la otra persona cuando noto que era un hombre grande, de etnia asiática, con ropajes blancos y una bandana roja, descalzo. El Iron Fist pudo distinguir que el hombre era un guerrero, si, le recordaba bastante a el y pudo sentir su aura.

— _Buenas noches._ — Saludo el Iron Fist al extraño.

— _Buenas noches._ — Saludo de vuelta el extraño.

El Iron Fist no sabia del todo como iniciar al conversación con el extraño, así que decidió ir al grano y preguntarle para quitarse la duda — _¿Y practicas artes marciales? Digo, por tu vestimenta._ —

— _Si._ — Respondió de forma seca. El hombre parecía de personalidad severa, si, Danny estaba seguro de que era un guerrero extraordinario con gran perseverancia y disciplina.

— _Yo también practico las artes marciales._ — Comento el Iron Fist.

— _¿Enserio?_ — Pregunto.

— _Si._ _Tal vez no lo parezca pero e_ _studie_ _K’un-Lun._ — Comento el americano.

— _Nunca había oído de ese lugar pe_ _ro puedo decir que solo por su nombre suena como un_ _gran lugar para aprender_ _._ — Comento.

El Iron Fist entonces, algo emocionado empezó a platicar sobre el estatus místico de K’un-Lun y sobre lo que había aprendido ahí, mientras el hombre escuchaba atentamente, cuando el Iron Fist termino de contar, el hombre le contó que el era un guerrero que viajaba por el mundo para perfeccionar su tecnica y que su nombre era Ryu.

— _Me gustaría tener un combate amistoso._ —Sugirió Ryu. El Japones estaba emocionado, quería medir sus fuerzas con el llamado Iron Fist.

— _¡Claro! ¡A mi también me gustaría!_ — Respondió el americano. — _Podemos tenerlo aquí, no hay mucha gente._ — Sugirió. El hombre japones se puso de pie.

— _Entonces que empiece el duelo._ — Dijo Ryu mientras que Danny también se ponía de pie, para después ambos hicieran una reverencia, dando por comenzado el duelo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se escribir del todo escenas de pelea.  
> Eso es todo por ahora.  
> Recuerden dejar sus reviews y mensajes de odio, pero dejen algo!  
> Bye♥!


	3. Capitulo 2 .- Primeras impresiones (2)

El lugar donde Tony Stark los había citado era un parque cerca, sin embargo el arácnido sintió que algo no estaba bien en su ciudad. No definitivamente había cosas mal en todo esto. El héroe conocía estas ciudad como si de la palma de su mano se tratase y podía notar que había edificios que antes no estaban ahí. Peter de alarmo pero no quiso decir nada, pues en su espalda estaba sosteniendo al robot azul.

— _¿Cuanto falta para llegar?_ — Hablando de Rock, el pregunto de forma cordial.

El joven héroe esta preocupado pues aunque tenia la corazonada de que Rock iba ser una aliado, aun no estaba seguro del todo, y no quería que el robot niño se alejase de el. — _Estamos por llegar._ — No era mentira, pero los cambios en la ciudad lo habían confundido y estaba un poco perdido.

Después de desplazarse por 4 cuadras encontró el camino al parque.

Peter bajo para que seguido lo hiciese su recién aliado robotico.

— _Llegamos a donde nos cito._ — Informo Peter. — _Ahora falta esperara a que el llegue._ — Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos, el llevar el peso del robot lo había cansado.

* * *

 

Había pasado un leve temblor, y por alguna razón que Dante no entendía, este había hecho que le doliese la cabeza de una forma horrible, las únicas veces que le había dado un dolor tan grande en su cabeza era cuando Patty lo molestaba o cuando se la pasaba tomando toda una noche. Se sirvió un trago de la botella de Whisky en su escritorio esperando que con eso se le pasase un poco.

Dante estaba concentrado en su dolor, sin embargo, el sentía que algo en el ambiente no esta bien, pero, no le dio importancia del todo; El era Dante, el ya había salvado al mundo de forma anónima varias veces, no era que fuera un héroe ni nada, pero era su obligación e inevitable para el hacerlo, sobre todo cuando el 90% de esos locos venían a matarlo primero, si algo pasaba, el simplemente iba agarrar sus arma, llamaría a Trish y Lady e iban ir a patearle el trasero a ese loco.

— _Ugh._ — Se quejo un poco. Estaba por servirse otro trago, pero dejo el baso por un lado para chupar directo de la botella, la jaqueca estaba haciendo lo imposible y que muchos habían estado intentando, estaba derrotando al hijo de sparda, le estaba pateando el trasero.

Hablando de Lady… Mañana tenia que hacer una misión junto a ella, pues había prometido bajarle un poco la deuda de dinero si le ayudaba con el trabajo, así que no podía darse el lujo de tener resaca. Dante maldijo un poco en su mente para después, sin darse cuenta quedarse dormido en la silla de su escritorio.

* * *

 

La cazadora de demonios, Lady, había salido de noche para terminar un trabajo. Solo tenia que acabar con unos demonios de bajo nivel que se la pasaban molestando y ya, pero, Cuando se encontraba combatiendo contra los seres, empezó a notar algo extraño, era como si… Las calles se empezaran a desfigurar… Si, esto no podía ser obra de aquellas sabandijas, eran de muy bajo nivel para que pudiese alterar la realidad de esta forma.

Pero no debió haberse quedado reflexionando acerca, porque los últimos ya habían salido huyendo despavoridos, preguntandoce como era tan siquiera posible que una humana pudiese derrotarlos de aquella forma. La cazadora rápidamente tomo su moto y los siguió, mientras que el mundo a su alrededor se seguía distorsionando, hasta llegar a un lugar donde nunca había estado, peor no podía parar, tenia que acabar con esos insectos.

Los demonios habían irrumpido en una puerta, cuando Lady la abrió se encontró con una escena curiosa, pues había un hombre pseudo ninja de rojo peleando contra ellos. Ella podía ver que nunca en su vida el hombre había combatido contra demonios y sobre todo, que aquella persona vestida de rojo era humana.

— _¿Que tenemos aquí?_ —Lady cargo rápidamente su armas para fulminar por ultima vez a los bicho del infierno. — _Si quieres matar a esas cosas, las técnicas de kung fu no servirán._ — Le informo al ninja mientras que empezaba a dispara sin piedad contra esas cosas; Pero, cuando termino, no vio al hombre de rojo.

Respiro un poco a manera de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo, esto seguía siendo común para ella. Entonces vio con cuidado a su alrededor, pudo a ver que a donde había entrado era una guarida de mala muerte, tenían toda clase de cosas ilegales ahí, pero, algo llamo su atención, había alguien en una casillero. Se dirijo a el si con su pistola disparo al candado, cuando abrió la puerta vio a un a adolescente atrapada ahí.

— _¿Que haces ahí?_ — Pregunto Lady.

— _M-me tenían secuestrada._ — Contesto la chica de no mas de 14 años con terror en su voz. — _¿Esas cosas se fueron?_ — Pregunto, ella esta viendo todo el espectáculo de sangre por una rendija mientras intentaba no alterarse. Lady se aparto para que viese que había acribillado a los demonios.

— _Estas segura._ — Dijo la cazadora. La chica la tomo fuertemente de la mano, ella estaba aterrada. Ambas se dirigieron a la salida.

Cuando ambas estaban afuera, la chica le pregunto — _¿Eres amiga de Daredevil?_ —

— _¿Daredevil?_ — Pregunto de regreso Lady.

— _El hombre que llego antes de ti._ — Contesto la chica. ¡Ah! ¡Con que el era conocido por ahí!.

— _No soy su amiga._ — Contesto.

Un temblor leve interrumpió su conversación por 10 segundos. — _Tienes que volver a casa._ _¿Sabes como regresar?_ — Pregunto Lady, la chica contesto con la cabeza. — _Entonces ve._ — Le ordeno la cazadora mientras ella ocultaba sus armas y se subía en su moto.

— _¡Espera!_ — Exclamo la chica. — _¿Me puedes llevar a la estación de policía o la del metro?_ — Pidió, aun con nerviosismo en su voz. Tenia sentido, quizás la habían tenido encerrada ahí por un buen tiempo.

— _Sube en mi atrás. Te llevare pero tu dame la_ _s_ _direcciones._ — Informo lady, para que después la chica se sentara en la parte trasera de atrás.

* * *

 

Peter junto su compañero ya llevaba 10 minutos en silencio esperando. — _¿A que horas va venir?_ — Pregunto Rock.

— _No dijo hora, solo que nos vería aquí en cuanto pudiera._ — Contesto el joven para después volver con el silencio incomodo.

Peter entonces oyó un pequeño sonido familiar que se hacia mas fuerte. Era la armadura de Iron Man descendiendo.

— _¿Que onda, peter?_ — Saludo informalmente Stark.

— _Buenas noches, señor Stark._ — Saludo de vuelta. forma formal Peter.

Stark dirigió su mirada rápidamente al robot azul a un lado de peter — _¿Pero que tenemos aquí?_ — Pregunto de forma retorica mientras se acercaba. El robot pareció rechazar a Stark, pues se escondió detrás de la pierna de Peter con una mirada desafiante.

— _¡Hey! ¡No te voy hacer nada!_ — Dijo mientras dejaba su rostro al descubierto, enseñando que era humano.

— _El es el señor Stark del que te hable._ — Le dijo Peter para que el azul tomara algo de confianza. Pareció funcionar, pues el robot hizo paso al frente y se mostró.

— _Mi nombre es Rock, un gusto conocerlo._ — Se presento el robot azul.

— _Yo soy Tony Stark._ — De la misma forma que el otro, Tony se presento de forma amable mientras se ponía de la misma estatura que el otro. El hombre pudo notar que las facciones de la cara del robot estaba creadas de forma que pareciese un niño, si, de seguro estaba programado para que tuviera la personalidad de uno. —Dime, los robots que atacaron la ciudad hace poco… ¿Los conoces?— Pregunto Stark.

— _¡Si! Son creaciones del doctor Wily_.— Respondió. — _Estaba peleando con ellos cuando de pronto ya estaba aquí._ — Continuo.

— _Bueno ¿Y quien es tu creador?_ — Pregunto Strak.

— _¡El doctor Light!_ — Respondió animado el robot azul se podía notar de que a pesar de que el fuera hecho de acero y metal, el realmente tenia un corazón y apreciaba mucho al tal doctor light.

—¿Puedes contactar con el? Quisiera hablar con el.— Pidió Stark.

— _Lo he estado de contactar desde hace un rato pero nada._ — Le respondió con un tono de decepción en su voz.

— _Señor Stark. ¿Crees que usted pueda ayudar a contactarlo?_ — Interrumpió Peter la conversación que ambos estaban teniendo.

La verdad era que Stark nunca en su vida había oído de algún Doctor Light, por lo que creyó que posiblemente era un pseudónimo, y aun así, estaba sorprendido de no conocerlo, pues tenia la base de datos completa de de la extinta SHIELD y si alguien podía hacer alguna tecnología al nivel del robot azul enfrente de el, estaba seguro que ellos lo tendrían vigilado justo como a el. — _¡Claro!_ — Mintió Stark, quería que el lo acompañara para examinarlo y sacarle un poco de información.

— _¡Genial!_ — Exclamo con emoción el robot; Stark se sentía un poco mal pues le había mentido y el parecía realmente bueno a pesar de ser de metal.

— _Iremos al cuartel de los avengers_.— Informo Stark. — _Friday, contacta a Happy._ —

Mientras que Stark arreglaba todo para irse, el robot se acerco a Peter e hizo una seña para que se agachara, después le hablo en el oído — _¿A donde vamos?_ — Pregunto.

— _Al cuartel de los avengers._ — Repitió lo que había dicho Stark.

— _¿Quienes son los avengers?_ — Pregunto. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella ignorancia, tenia sentido que no supiera quienes eran los avengers, pues no sabia quien era Iron Man. — _¿Ellos son buenas personas?_ — Pregunto de nuevo el robot.

— _¡Si! Ellos son héroes._ — Respondió Peter.

Los ojos del robot, a pesar de que era maquinas, se podía notar que habían empezado a brillar, conocería a verdaderos héroes por lo que había entendido.

* * *

 

— _¡Capitana!_ — Grito un miembro de la tripulación del barco pirata espacial. — _En 1 hora llegaremos a la tierra._

Ante esto, Ruby sonrio — _Ya era hora._ — Dijo con algo de alivio.

* * *

 

El hechicero supremo aun se encontraba luchando contra la jaqueca que tenia.

— _¿Y cual es el plan?_ — Le pregunto wong.

— _Iremos por Stark._ — Informo. — _Pero primero, que pase el dolor un poco._ — Dijo mientras hacia gestos de obvio dolor.


	4. Capitulo 3 .- Primeras impresiones (3)

Blues (Mejor conocido como Protoman) se encontraba totalmente extrañado, estaba en un lugar totalmente atípico, una ciudad desconocida en todo sentido. Buscando en su mente que funcionaba con cables, no encontraba una explicación, un segundo se encontraba combatiendo contra los engendros de Willy y en el siguiente momento, se encontraba en otro lugar.

En el momento, se había encontrado con un montón de personas extrañas, quienes, por cierto, amables no eran. Estos humanos lo estaban atacando sin sentido alguno, aunque, escaneando el lugar, parecía que tampoco ellos eran gente de bien hacer, pues se veía que estaban transportando algo de contrabando a leguas, de forma que parecía casi cliché.

El robot termino con ellos rápido, mientras que en su cabeza resonaba el pensamiento sobre que los humanos no solían hacer estos tipos de trabajos, usualmente hacían que lo robot hicieran los trabajos sucios por ellos, incluso lo criminales se habían vuelto dependientes de ellos; Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por fuertes pasos. Blues volteo lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, era un humano alto, rubio y con un uniforme azul, portando un escudo, a unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás se encontraba una mujer de cabellera roja, el robot tomo posición defensiva.

— _Hey._ — Dijo el hombre. — _Tranquilo._ — Intento calmarlo mientras subía ambas manos a la altura del pecho en señal de paz. El ser mecánico observo y juzgo que estas personas parecían ser de confianza, bajando la guardia.

— _Soy el Capitán America._ — Hablo el extraño, no tenía ni idea de a lo que él se refería, al parecer el extraño se dio cuenta de esto. — _No somos tus enemigos._ — Siguió diciendo con voz tranquila. Después de esto el capitán empezó a analizar al extraño y se dio cuenta que en su totalidad no era humano.

Blues analizo la situación y decidió que lo mejor era huir por ahora; Rápidamente se puso en marcha, a una velocidad que el hombre no podía seguir.

Mientras el robot se iba y sin que el se diera cuenta, Natasha Romanoff recibía una llamada entrante de sus jefes del gobierno.

— _Algo está pasando._ — Dijo la mujer llamando la atención del rubio.

— _¿Dónde?_ — Le cuestiono para que la mujer volviese a tomar el teléfono, escuchando de manera atenta las palabras del informante, su cara al escuchar esto era de obvia preocupación.

— _En todo el mundo._ — Contesto la mujer a su pregunta con gran preocupación en su voz para que el hombre le devolviese la mirada con el mismo sentimiento.

* * *

El profesor Charles Xavier se encontraba ya descansando en los brazos del dios de los sueños cuando oyó que alguien abrió de golpe su puerta, era la mujer conocida como "Storm"

— _¡Profesor!_ — Llamo con un sentimiento de alarma en su voz. — _Varias personas han desparecido de la mansión._ — Informo con desespero en su voz.

Esto de igual forma alarmo al profesor, era sabido que los X-Men y los mutantes en general tenían muchos enemigos, dios deseara que aquellos desaparecidos no hayan terminado en sus garras. Intento ponerse lo más rápido en su silla de ruedas, algo que le permitía los años de práctica en el que ya llevaba si poder usar sus piernas. — _¿Quiénes fueron?_ — Requirió los nombres de las personas.

— _Alguno estudiantes, Logan, Laura y Jean. Simplemente se desvanecieron enfrente de todos._ — Respondió Storm. Charles sintió una gran preocupación en su pecho, 2 de sus mejores X-Men (Y Laura quien había quedado al cuidado de ellos) había desaparecidos, pero eso no era lo único, los X-Men podían defenderse solos puesto que ya tenían gran experiencia en la batalla, pero los 3 estudiantes por el contrario… Ojalá fuesen encontrados a tiempo antes de que algo les pasara a esos muchachos, o al menos que Jean y Logan pudiesen interferir por ellos.

* * *

 

Esta noche había sido tranquila para el agente del gobierno de los estados unidos Leon Scott Kennedy, no había tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño temprano, no había tenido llamada en medio de la noche diciéndole que lo necesitaban para volarle los sesos a zombies en un lugar exótico, no había tenido pesadillas recordándole los horrores de la guerra biológica… Una noche de ensueño para el… Hasta que ese maldito temblor llego.

— _Demasiado bueno para ser verdad…_ — Se dijo a si mismo mientras despertaba por las sacudidas violentas del suelo y observaba como todo en su apartamento se movía de un lado al otro. Cuando el estruendo bajo, Leon decido esperar antes de intentar volverse a dormir por si era que lo llamaran al deber. Pasaron alrededor de media hora para que su teléfono sonara como el predijo.

— _¿Bueno?_ — Contesto.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica lo recibió una voz femenina ya bastante conocida por él. _—¿Leon? ¿Dónde estás?_ — Pregunto Hunnigan.

— _En mi casa, hasta hace poco durmiendo._ — Respondió con bastante molestia.

—Bien, no salgas de ahí. Te llamaremos y te pediremos que te reportes con nosotros. — Le informo Hunnigan.

— _¿Qué esta pasando?_ — La pregunta del hombre sonó más como un reclamo por querer saber sobre la situación, pero al otro lado solo oyó un silencio.

— _No te puedo decir nada aún._ — Al fin respondió Hunnigan pero había algo malo en su voz. — _Por favor espera a que te contactemos._ — Continuo.

— _¿Es Neo-Umbrella? ¿Otro ataque al nivel de Racoon city?_ — Pregunto Leon ahora más angustiado por lo que podría estar pasando y por las vidas que se podrían estar perdiendo.

— _N-no… Nada de eso._ — Le respondió Hunnigan con duda en su voz, pareciese que en realidad no encontraba las palabras para decir que pasaba. — _Espera nuestras órdenes._ — Entonces la mujer termino la llamada.

Mientras oía el ya tradicional pitido del otro lado de la línea indicando que no había otra persona con quien hablar. Todo esto estaba extrañísimo, la forma de hablar de Hunnigan no era normal, ella, aunque no era una gente de campo, ya había visto un montón de cosas a estas alturas de su vida. Ingrid Hunnigan era quien lo había guiado por cientos de misiones con horrores y si bien ella no había estado presente, las implicaciones de saber lo que pasaba en muchos de esos lugares ya eran suficientes para quitarle la cordura a mas de uno, ella había sido quien lo había guiado por España y quien al informarle de la muerte del presidente casi no se había inmutado, que algo hiciese que su voz expresara tanta preocupación era muy malo.

Leon se vistió rápido y saco el arma que guardaba en su casa mas las municiones, guardo su teléfono en un bolsillo y tomo la llaves de su motocicleta para dirigirse afuera de su departamento, el era Leon Scott Kennedy y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

* * *

 

Con todo el caos que se había generado, Gwenpool empezó a creer que se trataba de un milagro (O según ella, un Plot Device) pues no encontraba la salida para escapar de aquellos mercenarios genéricos de Hydra ¡Y un buen personaje no va a morir a manos de extras! (No es como si ella fuese uno…)

Se iba escurriendo por las calles y entre el caos ya vestida de civil para no llamar la atencion… Cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención: El típico robo a media noche siendo detenido por un héroe, pero… Este héroe era diferente… Entonces una realización la golpeo.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Eres Viewtiful Joe! — Exclamo mientras se dirigía hacia donde el de baja estatura se encontraba despachando ya a los ultimo villanos.

Joe pareció emocionarse de que la joven lo identificara — _¡YES!_ — Grito exaltado. ¿Pero como no lo iba a reconocer? Si Gwen se había pasado todo el Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 y se había memorizado todos los movimientos de cada uno de los personajes del roster.

Gwen paro su tren de pensamiento un poco — _Si tu estas aquí… ¿Significa que por fin estoy en un crossover?_ — Hablo para sí misma en voz alta y con emoción. La rubia empezó a saltar de la emoción al darse cuenta de esto — _¡Si! ¡Si!_ — Gritaba con felicidad como si se tratase de una niña a la cual le habían dado una buena noticia — _¡Dame esos cinco Joe!_ — Paro y alzo la mano para que justo después el otro chocara sus palmas con la misma emoción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo ya lo tenia pero estaba muy wey y namas lo postee en FF


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya jugue DMC5 y voy hacer unas modificaciones al canon para no spoilear la historia y además por mis propios hev?s como diría mi mamá. La explicare en lo siguiente de la nota, si no quieren spoilarse el DMC5, saltense al fic.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Haré que V sea su propia persona, no solo para ocultar el gra plot twist, si no porque me gusto su personaje y me salio una lagrimita cuando desapareció. Igual, no creo que aparezca mucho xd, solo cambie un poco la historia para que entre mejor en el canon de dmc5. Also, Dante y Vergil no están en el infierno porque razones.

¿Donde estaban? Ni idea. ¿Era hostil? Por supuesto; Era lo que pensaban los X-Men, era obvio ¡Había sido teletransportados a un lugar con zombies! más específicamente, a un centro comercial ¿Que clase de fuerza en el universo podía crear zombie? Aunque después de todas sus aventuras con los avengers ya no les podía sorprender nada, pero, los estudiantes estaban aterrados.

 

Logan atravesó con sus garras la cabeza de uno de los muertos vivientes — _Hey, miren, estas cosas no tienen mente propia._ — Sin embargo, esto pareció aterrar a los estudiantes (Y asquearse) más.

 

— _Los estas aterrando._ — A punto a lo obvio Laura, mientra que los estudiantes se quedaban atrás de Jean Grey, está por su parte, también estaba exterminando a los zombies.

 

— _Todos los muertos vivientes son estúpidos._ — Declaró Wolverine.

 

— _¡Hey!_ — Se oyó femenina una voz muy ofendida a través de la habitación. — _Yo no soy una estupida._

 

Los X-Men voltearon hacia la dirección del ruido, el sonido venía de la planta superior. Había una chica asomando con vestidura chinas y piel grisácea. Sorprendiendo a todos, saltó desde la segunda planta; Ahora se podían ver la manos las cuales eran una especies de cuchillas.

 

— _¿Quien eres tu?_ — Pregunto Logan con voz amenazadora. — _¿Eres la causante de esto?_

 

— _Soy Hsien-Ko y no soy la causante de esto._ — Contestó con su voz devolviendo a la indignación. — _Estaba cazando vampiros y de la nada apareci aqui._

 

Ante la historia que contaba Hsien-Ko Jean se pronunció —Suena parecido a lo que nos sucedio. Excepto por lo de cazar vampiros.

 

— _¡Hey!_ — Se oyó de nuevo una voz a través del centro comercial, esta vez masculina. Un hombre de mediana edad se acercaba corriendo desde la planta superior, estaba vestido de traje y traia una camara de fotografia en pecho, lista para registrar imágenes. —No te adelantes.— Agregó.

 

— _¿Y este debilucho?_ — Preguntó Laura.

 

—Laura, respeta más.— Le dijo Jean Grey.

 

— _¡Yo no soy ningún debilucho! Soy Frank West, soy un fotógrafo y he cubierto guerras._ — Respondió.

 

— _Clarooooo._ — Dijo Laura.

 

— _Señor West ¿De casualidad sabe que ha pasado aquí?_ — Cuestiono Jean.

 

— _Bueno…_

  


* * *

 

 

Tras su encuentro con el gigante verde, Chris había llegado a la base con el cuerpo del hombre aun inconsciente. Empezó a reflexionar un poco ¿Era esta una nueva tecnología de parte de los bio terrorista? ¿De qué lado estaba el hombre fuera de combate? Sin importar de que Jill estuviese en una misión decidió llamarla.

 

— _¿Bueno? ¿Chris?_ — Se oía la voz de Jill al otro lado de la línea.

 

— _¿Que tal Jill? ¿Como anda todo allá?_

 

— _Horrible, sabes que odio este tipo de misiones, es más papeleo que disparos, solo es investigar y no hay nada aquí._

 

Chris sonrió un poco. — _Lo se Jill, lo se._

 

— _Si me estas llamando es porque algo pasó, suelta la sopa._

 

— _Vi una nueva BOW. No era nada parecido, primero era una cosa gigante verde, con una fuerza descomunal, pero después se convirtió un hombre, es como si se hubiese revertido._

 

— _Bueno… Espera un poco_.

 

En el otro lado de la línea, Jill se encontraba en un trabajo de campo, pero era solo de investigar una localización donde supuestamente se podría encontrar algo de pequeña importancia y ni siquiera, no había nada, era un simple edificio abandonado. Hasta que…

 

Algo pasó frente a sus ojos, una armadura plateada saltando sobre objetos, se trataba de ¿Un enano? ¿Un enano caballero? ¿Un enano caballero saltando?

 

— _¿Chris?_

 

— _¿Que?_

 

— _Creo que por fin he enloquecido._

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto, donde se encontraba Leon S. Kennedy seguían temblando y había gente corriendo por todos lados, pero sobre todo confundida.

 

— _¿Que es esta ciudad? ¿Me estas diciendo que ya no estoy en New York?_

 

— _No señor, esto no es New York._

 

Una voz se agregó. — _¿New York? ¡Yo estaba en Red Grave!_

 

— _¿Que clase de nombre es ese para una ciudad? Me estas timando._

 

Las personas parecían estar enloqueciendo fue lo primero que pensó, esto era extraño, incluso para sus estándares y encima de eso.

 

— _¡Abran paso, imbéciles!_ — Una mujer iba por la calle conduciendo una van como el demonio con luces de neón azules que león no pudo distinguir que decían, gritando con un acento sureño. La Van de hecho iba persiguiendo a un challenger negro a toda velocidad.

 

— _Hum, mujeres._ — Fue lo único que dijo Leon.

 

* * *

 

— _¿Cómo han llegado aquí? ¿Como osan estar aquí? ¡Sucios de midgard!_ — Exclamaban los Asgardianos a los aparentes humanos que habían llegado aquí.

 

Aquellos humanos, un hombre de traje azul y una chica de vestido morado, estaban temblando. — _N-nosotros estábamos en la corte y..._ — Intentó explicar el hombre.

 

— _¿En corte?_ — Preguntó el hombre que les recordaba a los nórdicos de las películas.

 

— _S-si, en la corte._ — Dijo la joven también nerviosa como su compañero.

 

— _¡Entonces debieron hacer un delito!_ — Exclamó el hombre.

 

— _¡No nos referíamos a eso!_ — Pero antes de que pudieran protestar más, el hombre los interrumpió.

 

— _¡Están arrestado por la ley de Odin! ¡Guardias, llevenlos a corte!_ — Después de eso, tanto Maya como Phoenix fueron apresados por los asgardianos hacia su corte.

 

* * *

 

 

En un ataque de curiosidad, Jill Valentine que se encontraba investigando una ex oficina de Umbrella en busca de unos documentos perdidos, decidió seguir a aquel hombre pequeño, pelirrojo de armadura. Para ser tan pequeño, el chiflado saltaba alta con su lanza.

 

— _¡Hey, alto ahí!_ —Le gritó apuntando con su arma una vez que lo alcanzó.

 

El hombrecillo volteo y dijo — _Adorable y venerable dama, no hay necesidad de la hostilidad, vera, estoy perdido y necesito volver a mi reino ¿Me podría ayudar?_

 

Jil cayó un poco y después soltó una carcajada — _Es oficial, he enloquecido._ — Fue su reacción ante las palabras de Arthur.

 

Pero, después noto que no estaban solos, pues en la otra habitación se oyó un ruido. Jill volvió a tomar su posición defensiva y sigilosamente entro a la habitación del ruido.

 

— _¿Quien esta aquí?_ — Pregunto al aire, volteando a todas partes mientras alusaba con la linterna el lugar.

 

Algo cayó y volteo a esa dirección. Había una criatura negra en la pared, grandes ojos blancos, dientes afilados y una lengua larga, de alguna forma recordaba a un licker para ella.

 

— _Nosotros somos venom…_

 

* * *

 

 

Los guardianes de la galaxia se encontraban camino a la tierra, habían sido informados de que había un caos cósmico y el epicentro era la tierra.

 

— _Quill ¿Como se siente visitar tu hogar?_ — Pregunto Rocket mientras afinaba sus armas.

 

— _Sería mejor que no fuéramos cada vez que hay una catástrofe potencialmente apocalíptica._ — Contestó.

 

— _¿Ya hablaste con los vengadores para avisar que hay una amenaza interdimensional en la tierra?_ — Cuestionó Gamora.

 

— _Ah, sí, claro…_ — Dijo con un tono de voz que inspiraba desconfianza. Se volteo hacia groot quien estaba a su lado. — _¿Groot, recuerdas cómo llamar a los vengadores?— Pregunto. Gamora oyó y rodó los ojos._

 

— _Yo soy groot._

 

— _Diablos. Bueno, no es como si los guardianes de la galaxia no pudiera con ello._

 

* * *

 

 

Llegar a la sede de los avengers se sentía muy extraño hoy para Peter Parker ¿Pero que era? A pesar de ser un avenger no este lugar no era extraño a este complejo; De hecho toda la noche se sentía extraña.

 

— _Llegamos._ —Comentó Stark.

 

— _¿Es este el complejo de los Avengers?_ — Pregunto Rock.

 

— _Si._ — Peter intentó que su voz no expresara su preocupación interior.

 

El salón principal estaba totalmente oscuro. Pero de las sombras salió de un hombre de tez negra con un parche en el ojo vestido de negro.

 

— _¿Sabes que el mundo está en caos, Stark?_ — Preguntó Nick Fury.

 

— _¿Lo mismo de siempre? ¿Quien es ahora?_

 

— _Eso es lo peor, no sabemos nada._

 

— _Vaya ¿El gran Nick Fury no sabe nada? Los tipos responsables deben ser buenos._

 

— _Stark, esto es muy serio._

 

— _¿Qué tan serio?_

 

— _Stark, eres un hombre de ciencia ¿No? ¿Alguna vez has oído sobre las teorías del multiverso?_

 

Iron Man paro la oreja, esto si le interesaba, mientras tanto, Peter pensaba que tendría que avisarle a la tía May que quizás hoy llegaría muy tarde.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico Goldstein había visto algo extraño, un esqueleto en llamas bajando de un precisos challenger negro para eliminar unos demonios que ella estaba a punto de arrollar al ir auxiliar a Nero. Inmediatamente llamó a Nero, creía tener al demonio que estaban cazando ante sus ojos. Entonces el tipo se subió a su carro y salió disparado, Nico prendió las luces y lo empezó a perseguir a todo gas.

 

Mientras tanto Robbie Reyes también estaba haciendo una llamada, mientras que según él estaba siendo perseguido por una loca muy hábil que lo había visto. Para acabar de arruinar su noche, parecía haberse teletransportado de la nada a Nueva York. El estaba llamando a Quake, AKA. Daisy Johnson, recordaba que había una base secreta ahí, esperaba que le servisie para escapar.

 

— _Hey, ¿Que pasa?_ — Se oyó la voz de Quake a la otra línea.

 

— _Daisy, ¿Me puedes dar una mano?_

 

— _¿Como?_

 

— _Una loca me vio y ahora me está persiguiendo, es una civil y es muy buena conduciendo. ¿Hay alguna base de SHIELD donde me pueda esconder en Nueva York?_

 

Después de eso, Daisy guió hacia un callejón, donde para sorpresa de Nico, el tipo desapareció de la nada.

 

— _¡Demonios!_ — Golpeó Nico el volante. Mientras tanto el teléfono de la Van empezo a sonar.

 

— _¿Donde diablos estas, Nico?_ — Pregunto Nero enojado. — _Te llevo hablando desde hace como 10 minutos._

 

— _¡Te dije que estaba persiguiendo al demonio que cazamos!_

 

— _¿Estas loca? Si a este tipo lo acabo de hacer mierd*. Ven y recojeme._ —Contestó gritando. Nico dio marcha atrás y se fue.

 

Mientras tanto cuando Robbie llegó a la estación de SHIELD se encontró con Daisy quien estaba acariciando a un perro de pelaje blanco y algo extraño en el laboratorio, mientras Simmon y Fitz lo analizaban.

 

— _Ella es linda. ¿No?_ — Volteo ver Daisy mientras seguía acariciando a Amaterasu. — _May está en una misión, por cierto._

* * *

 

 

— _¿Entonces me estas diciendo que hay aliens de otras dimensiones invadiendonos?— Preguntó Stark._

 

—No son Aliens. Son humanos.— Contestó Fury. — Por todo el mundo.— Siguió mientras estaba mostrando mucho de lo que estaba pasando alrededor del mundo. Parecía que grandes masas de tierra estaban apareciendo además de que la geografía del planeta estaba cambiando. —Y no sabemos qué lo causa.

 

Spidey se volteo hacia Rock ¿Será el robotsito de otra dimensión? Tenía sentido.

 

— _¿Y entonces qué hago? ¿Llamó a los vengadores?_ — Preguntó Stark de forma sarcástica.

 

— _Obviamente por eso estoy aquí. De hecho ya le pedí tu IA que lo hiciese. Y tambien llame a un viejo conocido._

 

La voz de FRIDAY se oyó en el salon — _Ya he hablado con todos los vengadores, excepto al señor Banner._ —

 

— _Entonces sigue insistiendo. Ah y llama también a los X-Men y Strange, el sabe mas de estas cosas mas que yo._ — Ordenó Stark. — _¿Feliz?_ — Volteo a Fury.

 

— _Regocijante._ — Contestó

 

* * *

 

 

Después de oír la historia de Frank West, los X-Men fueron hacia el piso superior donde dijo que había un teléfono que funcionaba en forma de cabina de roja. Ahí llamaron a la mansión, después de haber acabado con bastantes zombies y algunos psicópatas del lugar del lugar, claro. Dieron el aviso de que se encontraban bien pero en un lugar extraño y rumbo al final de llamada Charles, quien les había contestado, fue interrumpido.

 

— _¿Que pasa?_ — Preguntó Jean quien era la que hablaba.

 

— _Parece que los Avengers nos han contactado, además de que ya pudimos localizarlos rastreando la llamada pero… Hay algo muy extraño con los mapas. Por favor no se muevan de ahí._

 

— _Esta bien._

 

* * *

 

En la base de la BSAA, sin aún digerir todo y sin Jill haber vuelto a la línea, Chris Redfield se dirigía hacia otra misión.

 

— _¿Y Nivans?_ — Preguntó Chris por su compañero.

 

— _Esta en donde la misión anterior, recopilando información, esta vez te toca ir con un nuevo equipo._ —Contestó la persona que le dio el reporte, parecía que a donde iba era un centro comercial repleto de zombies que había aparecido de la nada en una ciudad, el Mall se hacía llamar Willamette Parkview Mall.

 

* * *

 

 

May había tenido que salir a una misión contra unos bastardos de HYDRA que se le habían escapado de la anterior. Mientras peleaba con uno de los hombres salió una mujer que parecía retenida por los villanos ahí. Después de dar algunas palizas, ambas se vieron entre sí y ninguna bajó la guardia.

 

— _¿Quien eres tu?_ — Pregunto May.

 

— _Mi nombre es Chun -Li y soy agente de la INTERPOL._

 

— _Mi nombre es Melinda May. Soy agente de SHIELD._

 

Chun Li levantó la ceja. — _Nunca he oído sobre ustedes. Dame una razón para creerles._

 

— _Bueno, te ayude contra HYDRA quien parecía tenerte retenida pero si quieres pelear, hazlo._

 

Li respiro profundo y pronunció — _Ok, te creo._ — Ella se iba a arriesgar. — _Pero cuéntame más acerca de HYDRA._ — Pidió.

 

* * *

 

Piers Nivans se encontraba buscando pistas sobre el hombre verde en el lugar pero desde hace un rato había un sonido que estaba rastreando, se trataba de un sonido proveniente de un celular.

 

El beep beep beep se oía gracias al silencio y gracias a esto llego a donde se encontraba, casualmente, el mismo lugar donde habían visto por primera vez al hombre verde.

 

Piers tomó el pequeño teléfono, algo rústico por cierto y lo contesto sin saber porqué o qué esperar tras la línea. — _¿Bueno?_

 

— _¿Doctor Banner?_ — Se oyó una voz algo estoica tras el teléfono.

 

¿Sería el tal doctor Banner una víctima? —No, soy Piers Nivans de la BSAA.

 

— _¿Me podría pasar al doctor Banner?_

 

— _Emm, el señor banner…. Esta indispuesto._ — No era mentira, pero si el Doctor Banner era una víctima el no iba a informar sobre su muerte por teléfono a quien sea que le hablara.

 

— _Por favor ¿Podría decirle al Doctor Banner que el Señor Stark lo espera? Es realmente importante._

 

— _Si… si… Le dire._

 

Después colgó, esa conversación fue extraña, sobre todo por la voz fría de computadora en la línea

 

* * *

 

.Después de contarle sobre HYDRA y SHIELD,  se notaba que la agente de la INTERPOL Chun Li estaba confundida por lo que le decía Melinda May, pero habia algo de ella que le decia que podia confiar.

 

Ambas se habían dado cuenta de ciertas increpancias entre ambas historias, incluso parecía que provenían de mundos diferentes, pero May no se inmuta, cuando Li preguntó cómo era que estaba tan calmada, May respondió que ya había lidiado con cosas más raras.

 

Se había subido al quinjet y acompañarla a su base, creyendo que asi podria contactar a la INTERPOL, incluso Melinda dijo que le ayudaria cuando llegasen, pero en cuanto bajó del Jet, fue interceptada por Phil Coulson.

 

—May, perdón por hacerte trabajar horas extras, pero tenemos que irnos ya. Unos viejos amigos mio me esperan.

 

May lucía molesta, para después seguir a Coulson y después tener una conversación corta, Li sabía que era acerca de ella, despues May se acercó a ella y le dijo — _Ven, no te podre ayudar yo, pero te dejare en buenas manos._ —May planeaba dejarla con Simmon-Fitz quien cuando había dejado la base estaban analizando al perro raro junto a Daisy

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si leyeron el universo amalgama probablemente recuerden a Access, un personaje que se encargaba de mantener ambas dimensiones en paz y todo eso, pero sin embargo aunque estuve a punto de incluirlo, decidí que su lugar lo tomara Ruby.  
> Porfa Dejen Reviews, Hate mail, algo, nunca me dejan nada ni un comentario nadie.


End file.
